


Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Swallowing, Engagement, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel turns in his sleep to put an arm around Liam, only to find he isn't there. When he opens his eyes he sees his brother sitting on the edge of the bed staring at a framed photo of the two of them that was nailed to the wall. When Noel asks his brother if he is okay, they talk about something Noel never dreamed of.





	Engagement

In the early morning, Noel turned over in the bed to put an arm around Liam, wanting to bury his face in his neck. However, Liam was no longer laying in bed. He opened his eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring forward at a picture of them that hung on the wall. They were smiling and hugging, and Liam had insisted he hang it on his side of the bed. Noel, never really going over there, let him put it up in the end of a brief argument.

Watching his brother, he asked, "What's wrong?" Liam took his time in answering Noel, but then he did, he answered with a question of his own. "Ye think about marriage ever?" He asked. "No, not really, don't think I'm up for the responsibility. Besides, what bird would want someone who is average at best?"

"What 'bout you? Since ye brought this up, ye must be thinking about it." Noel asked. Liam shook his head. "I have thought about it on and off, but not like how you probably think."

"What, ye don't think some nice bird with big tits is gonna fall fer ya. Ye seen the tabloids the magazines. All them birds are mad fer ye, and I really am amazed ye ain't got a girlfriend."

Liam turn his head round and stared at Noel. "Fuckin hell, just stop right there! Stop pretending that we are normal and that one day we'll each have a wife an kids or whatever. Do ye really kid yerself in yer brain about who and what we are?" Liam asked.

Noel's jaw dropped. He was not expecting to hear Liam speak that way, and if he didn't think about them married with ladies, he wondered what he did think. "Liam, what are ye trying te tell me?" Noel asked. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "We been together since I was 17 an now I'm 23. Neither of us have ever had a bird longer than a year an you know it. Always ends in fights nastier than we have.

Noel was quiet for a moment as he thought. However, he then shook his head. "Then why you bring up marriage, if you don't believe it will ever happen to us, cos I have to say, I'm a bit depressed now." Liam inched his body over to Noel's, and put an arm around him. 

"We love each other, ye?" Noel nodded in agreement, but when he opened his mouth, Liam shooshed him. "Look, I know same sex and siblings can't get married, I'm not that thick. No one could ever know that, not even mam, but what about our own special day where we say some vows, drink champagne, an stay in a hotel someplace nice. Just us, and a day fer marking on the calendar."

"Ye have really thought this out, our kid, I had no idea. Since when you been wanting to do this?" Noel asked. "Fer about a year, since we have the money to do what we always wanted." Liam admitted. "And this is what you always wanted?" Noel was beyond flattered about the whole thing. "Told you long ago, I always wanted you, always. I think that is why bein with some bird don't work. Anyone else just cant be you."

Noel leaned in and kissed Liam, and rubbed his arms and his back. He thought it rather brave his brother could admit this, and he actually did like the idea. They could do it after they were done touring, they'd all be sick to death of wanting to see each other, so no one would bother. 

"Well, who's gonna do the proposing, or do we take turns?" Noel said with a smile. 

"Noel Thomas David Gallagher, will ye marry me?" Liam quickly asked, after Noel's question. His blue eyes sparkled more than usual as he awaited Noel's answer. Noel smiled, his cheeks blush. He never thought anything like this would happen in his life, but if he was to be with someone forever, there was only ever going to be one person and that was Liam. Society didn't agree with that, but much of the time they didn't agree with society.

"Yes, I will, just like you have planned." A warmth filled each brother's heart as they kissed each other over and over, lips smacking. Liam took the kiss further and Noel accepted his brother's warm breath and probing tongue. Moving his hips closer, he could feel how aroused Liam was with his own hard cock, through his pajama bottoms.

Liam moaned into Noel's mouth, and then bit his lip. With half lidded eyes he asked, "Will ye mark me, I want an extra somethin after askin ye an yer acceptin. Noel slipped a finger in Liam's mouth and then dragged it down his chin, and whispered, "Yes."

Reaching down, he undid Liam's pajama bottoms, and freed his cock. He began stroking, as he gave small teasing kisses. Eventually, he asked, "Liam, you asked me to marry you, so now I wan't you to fuck me!" His heart was pounding in his chest, and Liam, surprised, enjoyed the idea of being dominant. 

Shedding his pajama bottoms, revealing a hard throbbing cock, Liam in turn, pulled Noel's down, revealing just how ready he was for his brother. Climbing back on the bed, made eye contact with Noel, and then grabbed his cock and began sucking it, much to Noel's delight. Spreading his legs wide, he ached his back and exhaled, saliva dripping down his bollocks. 

"Oh god, Liam, if ye don't stop, I'm gonna give ye a mouthful of come." Liam didn't stop, in fact, he took Noel all the way in, so that he felt his desires rise. He then came, shooting his load into his brother's mouth, Liam swallowing every drop. 

He then popped of, his cock lips ruby red from sucking. "Hand me the lotion. I'm suckin ye and fuckin ye." Noel just smiled in bliss as his brother stretched him out with his fingers. He then put lotion on his cock, and drove himself in, not having had the pleasure in some time.

Noel was nice and tight as he was rarely the one fucked. It meant Liam couldn't go a long time, but the time he got was bliss. Moving down to kiss Noel, Noel turned his chin so that he could mark Liam's neck. He knew how much he loved that, and thought with him positioned like this, he might like it more. Gasping and clawing at the pillows, Noel believed he did.

"Ah, oh god, gimme one more, I swear it goes right to me cock!" Liam begged, as he continued to thrust. Noel was breathing hard, not making it easy, but he managed. Liam then raised up, and pinned Noel down, and picked up his pace. He could feel himself coiling like a spring deep inside, the root of his cock where he was wound the tightest. When he could handle no more, his body let go, and he shot his load deep withing Noel, swearing and moaning as he did. 

Noel was able to have another small orgasm, and it felt great to get it twice in one session. Liam pulled out and lay next to Noel, and both of them just breathed. Liam reached for Noel's hand and held it, and Noel thought it sweet. "Love you, our kid." Liam whispered. "Love you, Liam." Noel whispered back.


End file.
